


Heartbreaking

by shootingstar97



Series: We think, therefore we are. [4]
Category: Kamen Rider Ghost
Genre: Comfort, M/M, rape mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shootingstar97/pseuds/shootingstar97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto started to act strangely after being free from Alan's control. Takeru wants to help his beloved Makoto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbreaking

**Author's Note:**

> Kind after episode 20 since Makoto is free but you don't need to watch it to read this lol  
> Anyway enjoy!

Since Makoto became free of Alan’s control, he started to act strangely. He doesn’t eat anything, barely talk with someone and constantly goes out without warning. That worried both Takeru and Kanon who couldn’t understand why Makoto is acting like this.

“Onii-chan is weird.” Kanon said, sitting next to Takeru. “I asked to him what’s wrong but he doesn’t say anything. I’m so worried.”

Takeru is as worried as her. He started to think that something happened while Makoto was brainwashed, something that he doesn’t want to tell Kanon nor anyone. Takeru wondered what is so serious that makes Makoto not want to tell anyone and act strangely. He would do anything to discover. He wanted to help Makoto.

“Don’t worry. I’ll find a way to help him.” Takeru said, smiling.

On that night Takeru invited both Makoto and Kanon to stay with them. Makoto tried to refuse but after Kanon insisting in stay he accepted. Like all the other days, he didn’t eat anything on the dinner, he just went to the bedroom without talk with anyone.

Takeru can’t help but follow him. He can’t stand seeing his dearest Makoto suffering from something he doesn’t know. After getting into the bedroom he saw Makoto lying in his futon, hiding his face. He seemed to be sobbing, it’s he crying?

“Makoto-niichan, what’s wrong?” Takeru ran towards Makoto putting his hands on his shoulders.

Makoto turned to him with eyes full of tears, proving that he’s actually crying. He didn’t want to say what’s happening to Takeru, but he can’t stay silent anymore. “Alan… he…”

“What Alan did?” Takeru asked, confused by Makoto’s broken words.

“He… he…” Makoto threw himself on Takeru’s arms, with tears falling even faster. “He slept with me while I was under his control, I couldn’t even avoid that.”

“Makoto-niichan…” Takeru noticed how devastated Makoto is and how serious the situation is. He knew that Alan did something without Makoto’s permission and this hurt him badly. He really doesn’t know what he should do but he needed to do something.

It hurts so much to see Makoto crying in his arms. It hurts to see how heartbroken he is.

“Everything will be all right.” Takeru said stroking his hair. “I promise it will.”

Makoto could just nod, holding Takeru tighter.

“Do you want me to sleep with here with you?” Takeru asked, gently touching Makoto’s face.

“Please…”

Takeru laid down next to Makoto, letting him rest in his shoulders. Makoto hold him very tight, he needed Takeru’s comfort more than anything, and Takeru wanted to do anything to make his beloved Makoto feel better. He stroked his hair and kissed forehead, wanting to show that he loves Makoto from the bottom of his heart.

Makoto later feel asleep, feeling safer in Takeru’s arms, and Takeru is happy to see that his love will have a nice sleep. Kanon appeared, worried that both his brother and friend disappeared she wanted to check if everything is ok.

“Is you all okay?” Kanon asked, but seeing Makoto peacefully sleeping with Takeru she sighed in relief.

“Yes.” Takeru looked at Makoto, smiling. “Makoto-niichan was a little stressed but he will be all right. I’ll take care of him.” Now he knows why Makoto didn’t want to tell what happened to Kanon and reasoned that is better to not tell her either. He will, though, take care of him.

“Thank you so much, Takeru-kun.” Kanon smiled before leaving the room.

Takeru decided to sleep holding Makoto as tight as he is holding him.


End file.
